


3, 500 Miles

by Tabi



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi Series, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabi/pseuds/Tabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years pass, and the threat of Suzumiya Haruhi diminishes. The world will, however, always need the Organisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3, 500 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 31_days prompt for the 06th of August 2009, "three thousand five hundred miles away".

Years and miles away from where it all began, Koizumi finds his work is never done. Now, however, he doesn't mind that. There were chances in the past where the possibility had existed, just briefly; _if she were a normal girl, and all around her were normal_ \--

Of course, it never came to that. She remained outlandish through her adolescence and, as always, the SOS-dan held her back. Had her back. Maintained the balance. She was outgoing and energetic to see her even now, but it was obvious to anybody who had known her during her time at school that there was a maturity there now that hadn't existed previous, an open sense of curiosity to make up for a not-quite-natural empathy. Koizumi knew there were still some in the Organisation who thought her an unwise choice to hold such power still, but he ignored their dissent. They didn't know her. They hadn't _known_ her. If she were conscious of her place in the universe then, perhaps, Koizumi would admit some shred of doubt, but that had never been the case to begin with. Indeed, the very opposite fact was what gave them a case from the beginning.

That was so long ago now, though. He was out of the country now, relocated. Kept where he was most needed, where things were most delicate, where his input was most important. After all, he'd been part of the legendary group to control Suzumiya Haruhi through her younger years and there was not a person in the organisation not to hold at least _some_ respect for such a position. He'd been there. He _knew_. The Suzumiya Haruhi case had now been reduced to _threat: negligible_ , but they never stopped monitoring her. 'They'. It wasn't _his_ job anymore. He had more urgent priorities, closer to where home now was. He didn't mind. Sometimes in the past he'd thought it might be nice if things were peaceful and the presence of the Organisation no longer required, but he'd been young then. If it were to all end tomorrow, Koizumi couldn't think of what he'd do with himself. Go back to Japan, probably. Beyond that? He didn't like to think. They knew more now than they had back then. The Organisation would always be needed.

He would send postcards. Letters. Christmas cards, birthday cards. Sometimes, he'd get a reply. More often, he'd get an email. Attached photos. _This is how we're doing._

Sometimes, he would be handed the reports directly. Sometimes, for their lack of importance to whatever the current situation was, they would be out of his hands. And yet, he'd always find time in the evening to go down to that department, smile at the interns, ask how _that_ case was. Words and pictures would be called up onto the main screen and Koizumi would read from over their shoulders, the mundane details of a situation that was no longer a situation. He'd hold his tea until he felt it cool, and then he would leave. There was a rotation on the employees manning that desk, and Koizumi got to know them all. Noticed when there was any change, for those who had been promoted or moved on or _whatever, it's none of your business_. He would wonder if they would wonder, _why is he always down here?_... That, too, was none of their business. He had been asked, before. He just smiled and said he liked to keep an eye on things. Nobody had any reason to doubt him.

He would wake up each morning, despite the time and distance, still _aware_ of her presence in the world. Knowing that somewhere across oceans and cities, she was _still there_. And it was faint, now. Just the small and certain knowledge, taken in every morning with his normal routine.

Wake up. Pull self out of bed. Shower, shave, wash, _clean_. Start to get dressed. Set the toaster and the kettle both at once. Butter the toast while the kettle finishes boiling. Drink tea while thinking of her, thinking of then, thinking of _him_.

... Finish breakfast. Finish getting dressed. _Put it to the back of your mind_. Leave for work. _Let that distract you_.

He heard less from Kyon that he'd like, but knew that couldn't be helped. Especially with his line of work, they were both busy with their own lives and priorities and commitments. And if anything ever happened, Koizumi vowed to be there as soon as was possible... but that had never been necessary. It was a promise, but distant.

Nonetheless, he didn't mind. The most powerful presence in his mind, even now, was still Suzumiya Haruhi. He woke up aware, but never nervous or concerned. She had balanced herself out, now. He didn't need to sense that, but couldn't help it. Didn't know how to stop. Supposed that, as an Esper, there maybe wasn't any way _to_ stop. He didn't mind.

He rarely heard from Kyon, but he didn't mind that either. He felt Haruhi's presence, felt it stable and controlled. He knew that Kyon was beside her. He knew that one would influence the other sooner than anything; were Kyon to be troubled, so would she be. Were _she_ to be troubled, that sense would be more immediate but the end result still the same. He knew that, in theory. He'd never had to test it in practice. _Things are calmer, now_.

He would lean back in his office chair, his doors closed and communication severed, just for a short while. A new cup of tea. He'd take in its warmth and tap into that part of his awareness that felt some indication as to her mood; _she seems happy today_ , he'd think.

He was pleased with this. For both of them.

_This is how it should be._


End file.
